


Flowers in the Snow

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Kiss with a Fist [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia has a dream about his current lover, Even, that reveals his desires and plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Marluxia prefers to go by his name as a Nobody, not quite comfortable with the idea of returning to his name as a Somebody.

Marluxia knew he was dreaming, many things clued him into it. Most obvious though was that they were lying in snow that wasn’t cold, and the steady fall of cherry blossom petals - though Even insisted on calling them rose petals, probably only to provoke him. The snow, rather than being cold, was soft, warm, and that alone marked all of this as a dream.

It wasn’t unusual to have a dream with Even in his arms, though usually the content was much more aggressive than they were at the moment. But no, this time, it seemed only content despite the nudity, not that Marluxia was complaining. Snuggles with his scientist were always enjoyed thoroughly when no clothing was involved.

"You’re so much more open in these dreams," Marluxia murmured between kisses, lavishing them to Even’s neck, cool fingers brushing again and again through his hair and making him purr.

"Who says they’re dreams? Spells can knit minds and dreams together, so could potions, though those would be temporary… _Hmm_ …”

"No, this is definitely a dream," he replied with a chuckle. "The real Even would tell me to shut up and keep kissing." That earned a pull of his hair, albeit a gentle one. "Though you are still as demanding, Snowdrop."

"One could argue you’re insane, if you’re talking to an imaginary version of your lover while you’re asleep," Even said, the thoughtful tone somewhat dulled by the lazy contentment radiating through his voice. The dream version of the scientist could be lulled into relaxation by tangled limbs and gentle kisses as easily as the real Even.

"Or it could be argued that the ‘imaginary version’ is what I wish the real one was like, once in a while." Marluxia nipped his neck, chuckling again at the little shiver against his body. "Stop analysing and enjoy yourself."

"Mmh, you always were demanding." Even settled though, sprawling back among the snow, head tipping back in silent invitation when Marluxia straddled him properly and stroked his sides. "See? _Demanding_ , and you’ll never change, mon amour.”

Definitely a dream. The real Even would never outwardly call anyone ‘my love’, not even Marluxia. 

"You like it when I’m demanding," Marluxia replied with a soft laugh, leaning down to kiss him - and the intention had been a quick kiss but those cool fingers gripped his hair and kept him in place, drawing out the kiss even as long, toned legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Maybe. It’s definitely a dream though, the real me doesn’t have legs like this. That you fantasise about me possessing proper muscle definition is both disturbing and flattering."

"Psh, a real work-out wouldn’t hurt you," Marluxia murmured into the kiss, settling between his lover’s legs and sliding into him, murmuring a vague approval into the kiss. "Still loose, or are you that eager for another round?"

Another? Yes, this was a dream, the real Even wouldn’t agree to more than one round of sex at a time without cuddling in between, something both frustrating and oddly _Even_ , one quirk among many. 

"Why are you asking? You -… mmh…. know the answer already."

"Maybe I want to hear you say it."

“ _Maybe_ I’m not going to give you the satisfaction?~”

"Stubborn ass," Marluxia said with a chuckle, earning a soft laugh, far softer than the real Even would have given. A roll of the hips earned another but it had a breathless, shaky edge to it. He nuzzled along the pale column of the scientist’s neck, sliding a hand up to lace their fingers together, fingers and rings joining seamlessly. "I still cannot _believe_ you said yes.”

"Dream figment, remember?" Even murmured, free hand burying into Marluxia’s hair. "If you propose to me now, I’ll likely slap you and curl up in the corner. You’ve got a while to go before _that_ happens with the real version.”

"Mm, worth the wait though."

There was nothing hurried about the sex, not in this dream. All lazy kisses, gentle caresses, slow and deep thrusts until the dream-Even was arching up and dragging Marluxia into a harder kiss, the moan of his name making Marluxia moan, reaching his own peak barely seconds after.

And it was back to the cuddling now, Marluxia sprawled on top of Even, murmuring affections into his neck, kissing, small shivers trailing through him in perfect time with the fingertips tracing along his back, tracing with the knowledge of positions of every muscle group, then the subtler lines of small scars, even along the edge of the larger one but gently, gently. 

“Je t’aime,” Marluxia murmured between kisses.

"I love you too."

Nothing but a dream figment would have said it without any irony or bite, without following it up with an insult. They were already kissing again as the dream faded around him.

—-

Marluxia woke to darkness, dimly remembering Even always kept his room’s curtains closed. He yawned, arms tightening around the blonde. Fragments of the dream remained but not enough to piece it together coherently. 

He did know he wanted to say ‘I love you’ and have it returned. Just once. … but it was too risky, too soon. He settled for nuzzling the top of Even’s head and whispering, “Je t’aime, you troublesome man,” but the only response was a sleepy mumble and Even turned in his arms, pressing back against him.

It didn’t sting, made Marluxia smile and wrap his arm around the blonde’s waist to keep him close. Sleeping-Even was much like the dream-Even, much more open, softer, body warm where it was in contact with Marluxia’s and the slender feet and calves peeking out from the blanket were… oddly endearing, even if they were only bared because Even hated being fully covered by blankets.

"Sleep well, Snowdrop," Marluxia added in that same whisper. He knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep but he would never complain about it with Even in his arms. … not even when he managed to make out, "Go… nnhh… back _sleep_ … id’ot…” 


End file.
